1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to computer database systems. More particularly, the invention relates to techniques for using query results for an initial query as input for subsequent database queries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Databases are well known systems for storing, searching, and retrieving information stored in a computer. The most prevalent type of database used today is the relational database, which stores data using a set of tables that may be reorganized and accessed in a number of different ways. Users access information in relational databases using a relational database management system (DBMS).
Each table in a relational database includes a set of one or more columns. Each column typically specifies a name and a data type (e.g., integer, float, string, etc), and may be used to store a common element of data. For example, in a table storing data about patients treated at a hospital, each patient might be referenced using a patient identification number stored in a “patient ID” column. Reading across the rows of such a table would provide data about a particular patient. Tables that share at least one attribute in common are said to be “related.” Further, tables without a common attribute may be related through other tables that do share common attributes. A path between two tables is often referred to as a “join,” and columns from tables related through a join may be combined to from a new table returned as a set of query results.
Queries of a relational database may specify which columns to retrieve data from, how to join the columns together, and conditions (predicates) that must be satisfied for a particular data item to be included in a query result table. Current relational databases require that queries be composed in complex query languages. Today, the most widely used query language is Structured Query Language (SQL). However, other query languages are also used. An SQL query is composed from one or more clauses set off by a keyword. Well-known SQL keywords include the SELECT, WHERE, FROM, HAVING, ORDER BY, and GROUP BY keywords. Composing a proper SQL query requires that a user understand both the structure and content of the relational database as well as the complex syntax of the SQL query language (or other query language). The complexity of constructing an SQL statement, however, generally makes it difficult for average users to compose queries of a relational database.
Because of this complexity, users often turn to database query applications to assist them in composing queries of a database. One technique for managing the complexity of a relational database, and the SQL query language, is to use database abstraction techniques. Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/083,075 (the '075 application) entitled “Application Portability and Extensibility through Database Schema and Query Abstraction,” discloses techniques for constructing a database abstraction model over an underlying physical database.
The '075 application discloses embodiments of a database abstraction model constructed from logical fields that map to data stored in the underlying physical database. Each logical field defines an access method that specifies a location (i.e., a table and column) in the underlying database from which to retrieve data. Users compose an abstract query by selecting logical fields and specifying conditions. The operators available for composing conditions in an abstract query generally include the same operators available in SQL (e.g., comparison operators such as =, >, <, >=, and, <=, and logical operators such as AND, OR, and NOT). Data is retrieved from the physical database by generating a resolved query (e.g., an SQL statement) from the abstract query. Because the database abstraction model is tied to neither the syntax nor the semantics of the physical database, additional capabilities may be provided by the database abstraction model without having to modify the underlying database. Thus, the database abstraction model provides a platform for additional enhancements that allow users to compose meaningful queries easily, without having to disturb existing database installations.
Users interact with the database abstraction model to compose and execute queries that retrieve data from the underlying physical database. Once query results are retrieved and displayed to a user, however, the query processes is essentially finished. Typically though, queries are composed to retrieve information that a user may find interesting. Oftentimes, the data retrieved for an initial query may itself raise new questions in the mind of a user, or a user may desire additional information based on the results of the initial query. For example, a medical researcher viewing a set of query results about one patient may be interested in viewing information about members of the patient's family. If the researcher desires additional information based on a review of the initial query results, however, a new query must be generated from scratch, or the original query must be re-loaded and modified. Alternatively, the researcher must run several queries and manually correlate information retrieved about individual patients. Accordingly, it would be useful for the database abstraction model to allow users to perform subsequent query operations using information included in an initial query result.